Agnieszka Radwańska
|Row 3 title = Career-high |Row 3 info = 2 (Singles) 16 (Doubles) |}} Agnieszka Radwańska (born March 6, 1989) is a former Polish tennis player. She was born in Kraków and resides there. Her career high singles ranking is 2 for singles after playing the 2012 Wimbledon final; and the 2016 BNP Paribas Open after making semifinal by the virtue of Angelique Kerber falling in the first round; and again due to Kerber retiring in her match of the Volvo Car Open semifinals against eventual winner Sloane Stephens. Her doubles career high is 16, which was achieved in October 2011. She made history for tennis in Poland, when she made the 2012 Wimbledon final. Her sister is Urszula Radwanska, who also plays professional tennis. Career Early years Agnieszka Radwanska started playing at a young age. She played junior Grand Slams during the mid-2000's. Radwanska's first Grand Slam was Wimbledon in 2006 by having a wildcard into the main draw; where she was having an age restriction on how many tournaments Radwanska can play that time. As a wildcard entrant, Radwanska made the fourth round of Wimbledon. 2007: US Open fourth round In the 2007 US Open, Radwanska; at only the age of 18, upset Maria Sharapova, the defending champion. Her run was stopped in the fourth round. 2008: Top 10 debut At the 2008 Australian Open, Radwanska made quarterfinals of the tournament but lost to Daniela Hantuchova, the eventual semifinalist. Social media Agnieszka Radwanska's Facebook page currently has over 900,000 likes; which is one of the most for Polish athletes and tennis players. Rivalries With Svetlana Kuznetsova Radwanska has meet Kuznetsova over 10 times, with Radwanska trailing the Russian by more than 5 games; having won only four of their meetings. At the 2014 Mutua Madrid Open, Radwanska saved Kuznetsova's match point in the third set. This ended the Radwanska losing streak against Kuznetsova. Overall in 2016, Kuznetsova and Radwanska met more than twice, with Kuznetsova winning at least two of their encounters. They met at the 2017 Wimbledon Championships, their first at Grand Slam level since the 2012 French Open, when Radwanska was seeded higher than Kuznetsova who was seeded 26th. However, Radwanska was beaten by Kuznetsova in straight sets; and Kuznetsova reached her first Grand Slam quarterfinal at Wimbledon since 2007 and her first since the French Open in 2014. With Garbiñe Muguruza Garbine Muguruza and Agnieszka Radwanska are both players with Grand Slam finals. They have met 5 times in 2015. Muguruza and Radwanska met each other once in 2016, at the WTA Finals round robin, where both players were in danger of elimination. A Radwanska win sent Muguruza packing, while a Muguruza win ended the defending champion Radwanska's hopes. Radwanska and Muguruza, along with Pee Saderd, are members of the Annual Elite Club, a BATC club. Post Tennis Career Radwanska is set to compete on DWTS in 2019, in her home country of Poland. As Radwanska was on the final Bee Mask squad of The Masked Singer, she originally qualified for the Pee Saderd episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand. Radwanska decided to withdraw from the episode to focus on participating on DWTS in Poland, and Prangthip Thalaeng replaced her. She was eliminated in week 7, and thus didn't advance the next week. It was later revealed that Radwanska placed sixth. Had she advance to Week 8, she would have not been Poland's spokesperson for the Celebrity Family Feud Episode 1 2019 Qualifying. References *Agnieszka Radwanska on Twitter *Agnieszka Radwanska on Facebook *Agnieszka Radwanska on Instagram Trivia Radwańska, Agnieszka Category:Females Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:Polish tennis players Category:Tennis players Category:Wimbledon finalists Category:WTA Finals winners Category:Tennis players at the 2012 Summer Olympics Category:Tennis players at the 2008 Summer Olympics Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Bristol's Friends Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants